She Loves Me That Way
by nymphqueen
Summary: AU / Elena has become a human after they had found a cure for vampirism. And everything seemed to be beautiful, but she refused to take it at first and everyone decided to do it against her will. As a human, she has a problems to go back on the old rails and finally Stefan and Damon decide to make her forget about everything what happened on last two years, making her go away.


**Well, hello guys.**  
_I totally haven't expected myself to write anything in English and yet, not anything about TVD. But since I had still been me, I could have seen it coming, duh. Anyways~ Here I am, writing some shit about Delena, which totally shouldn't be put here. It's because it came to my mind once and now I feel like writing the whole story when I haven't started to write a first chapter. Yay smart me. Okay, I'm done with babbling, I'm gonna just write the stuff down and secretly hoping you'll enjoy it at least in a bit.. yeah.  
Enjoy! (:  
__**P.S. **__I'm giving you advice to listen to __**Jacaszek - Lament **__while reading. It inspired me to write the prologue, so I think you can listen to it and try to get yourself in the mood for the fanfiction quite more, I'm not sure you'll catch it though. I can only hope so! :P_

* * *

**Prologue**

And now they were in the same situation like they've been before. When it was, a week ago? A day ago? She couldn't really remind herself, but all she knew was that it wasn't long time ago. Maybe this was the thing that hit her every time when the words were going out of his mouth? She couldn't guess. Now, all she was could've been summarized in one word. Human. She was human.

_"You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."_ She finally broke the stressful quietness. The words she said - even now, when her voice was showing all the emotions inside of her, she wasn't able to break this mask, which he decided to put. _"Please, don't go there. If this had been real for you, you wouldn't have wanted to go there."_

And even this haven't done what she expected this to do. He was right - she expected too much. Now she saw it, everything. But now was a bit too late and she knew it. Pretty much, just didn't really want to take it to herself. All she wanted right now was to be strong. To show him, that the world will never end for her as the person she loves will walk away. And surely she wouldn't let it be her boyfriend. Or maybe now her _ex-boyfriend? _Well, even if so, what then? _Be strong, you idiot. Be strong,_ she kept telling herself, hoping it would work out. In real, she was just trying to make the tears not fall down on her face.

_"You know I don't do that to please myself, Elena!" _He finally said, but he said it definitely too loud. Her ears weren't now the same as they were back in the day when she had been a vampire. To be quite honest, she didn't even know if she misses it. _"I do it for you. For you to have your life, your family, your future. To make sure it won't happen ever again and you'll get your happily ever after."_

_Happily ever after? Is that what you want, Elena?_

_"It won't happen again? What exactly won't happen again, Damon?" _She asked and got nearer to him. As she was near enough to be able to touch his face or torso, or God knew what, she saw he got automatically nervous. _"You're not a God. You're just a vampire and you can't tell me you will make sure that anything won't happen ever again. There's no such a cure to solve all of our problems."_

Again, the quietness. She wondered if he does that for his own reasons or just to piss her off and make her agree to his stupid plan. The plan she didn't know, but still had to agree with. Well, no matter if she had been a vampire or human, she wouldn't have been that stupid to agree with one of Damon's _dark plans._

_"That you won't have to go through the hell you had already had went through once." _He said it, looking her straight in the eyes. His face was showing the whole wild and aggression, and also affectionateness behind it. Normally people got scare of him when he looked at them this way, but she had seen it way too much to be scared of it now. With squinted eyes and clenched jaw she didn't let herself stop looking at him first. She was strong. _You are strong._ _Stronger than him. _Well, maybe once in her life she was. _"You'll never become a vampire again, Elena." _His voice changed. And so did his expression. _"I wouldn't handle you, going through all of those shit again."_

She opened her mouth for a second, but then closed it and totally didn't know what to say. What was right to say? Nothing. Honestly, nothing seemed to be good enough to say then. She swallowed the split and looked down, breaking the eye-connection between them. She didn't have an idea if she should stop pretending to be this strong girl and fall on her knees, and start asking him to not do anything he planned to or still be this one hell of the girl, which doesn't really give any fuck.

_"You won't see me like this ever again." _She whispered, putting her hand on his neck. He tightened his muscles and looked away. Now Elena didn't care if he was annoyed, nervous, steamed or mad. She just wanted to have her hands there, to be looking at him and breathing the same air with him. May could it be the last time? God knew. _"I promise you that."_

_"You don't need to promise me anything, Elena. I'll take care of it myself." _His voice was empty.

_"We both will." _She tried to smile, at least bring the corner of her mouth a little up. She wanted to give some of her positive energy to Damon, but he seemed like he didn't want to take it at all.

_"We won't." _He just said it, and slowly put his hands on hers, taking them away. _"I had set you free before that. I thought that one time will be enough, and somehow we're still here and still together. You have went through enough as for your age."_

_"No. Damon, no." _Now she backed up a little, not getting him near to herself now. Slowly, all the pieces were coming to her mind, making of it a one, big jigsaw. _"I'm not in need to be set free. I'm not sired, I'm human now, right? No blood bonds, no ripper's moods, no vampire's lust. Just being a human, a teenage girl, filled with emotions."_

He laughed quietly, like just to himself. Like he was alone.

_"That's the problem, Elena." _Finally, he said something and as he did, he tried to get nearer to her. He failed every time he was doing it because with each step he did toward her, she was making a two backwards. _"You're not just a human. Not just a teenage girl. Do tell, which one of your high school friends - which is human of course - gets in this whole supernatural world?"_

__Elena felt confused for a minute or two, but then, may I say, got her shit together. Damon was ironic toward her. Ironic, manipulative. He laughed at her, he started to behave like an ass. _He's not himself_, she thought and as she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath. _He's planning something. That's Damon being not-Damon. _As when she opened her eyes, Damon was right opposite to her. If she runs, he would catch her. If she screams, he would put his hand on her mouth. If she cries.. she didn't know what he would do then, but she wasn't about to cry anyway.

_"Bonnie." _She said quickly. Well, now she didn't even remember what she was answering too; she was too stressed by Damon, whom was watching her from the bottom to the top, standing less or more than some centimeters from her.

_"Bonnie's a witch." _He said quietly. Normally she wouldn't say he was even listening to her, Damon seemed like he was pull in another world for a few minutes. _"She has belonged to this world since she had been born. Not by choice or by case." _Now he raised his eyebrows and looked in her eyes again. _"Never compare a witch to an ex-vampire."_

As she reminded herself what Damon asked about, she punched herself in her mind.

_"Yeah, right." _She said it half whispering and looked away. She knew she shouldn't look at him, don't keep an eye contact. If she had been a vampire, she wouldn't have had this problem. But she wasn't and she had. _"I was born this way too, though."_

_"What?" _He narrowed his eyes.

_"I'm a doppelgänger, Damon."_ Elena said confidently, raising her head up a little, like she was quite proud of it. In fact, she wasn't proud at all. _"The fact that I've been a vampire once doesn't really solve my doppelgänger nature." _She took a deep breath. _"It didn't happen by choice."_

He laughed again. It was starting to irritate her.

_"You're right." _He said it, making her feel even more confident. But also, he knew how to destroy this feeling in less than a second. _"You may be a doppelgänger. My mistake - you really are the one, but what about it?"_

Elena opened her mouth and then looked down, confused.

_"What 'what about it'? Really, Damon, don't pretend to be that stupid. You know Klaus needs me now more than ever before. If you make me go away, he'll find me and do with me whatever he wants. Is it what you want? This is the way you want to protect me, keep me away from this?"_

_"No, Elena, it's not." _He interrupt her in a snappy way, making her shut at the same time. _"Klaus doesn't need you anymore."_

It literally hit her. _Klaus doesn't need you anymore._ The words, they were pulsing in her mind like they were some kind of another, living creature. If Klaus doesn't need her, did that make everything she heard before a lie? There was no other explanation. When she became a human again, the quality of this life was so different, so lower that it shaked her down. Back in the day, everyone tried to please her. To help her whenever she'll need any help, to talk when she will want it, not to lie to her and be honest about everything. And now those promises, all of the words she heard were broken and have fallen into small, crashed pieces.

_"Excuse me, Damon?" _She just said quietly, trying to not destroy the quietness completely.

_"I'm sorry you're getting to know about this now." _He took a breath and didn't let go of that one, turning his gaze somewhere else, but at her. Did he feel guilty? That could have been possible. It was Damon. Not Damon _I'm-A-Monster-Without-Feelings _Salvatore. It was just Damon. _"When you became a vampire, Klaus couldn't use your blood anymore because you were dead and if it wasn't others' people blood you could have been really dead. But we know better than anyone that you kept drinking blood and keep yourself alive, making the blood to come to the system and make your heart beat. You may did become a human again, but your blood isn't the same. Like Klaus can't use Katherine's blood, he can't use yours, too."_

She broke. Let her tears fall down on her face, let all the emotions to came out of her. To clear herself in the way she couldn't clear her blood. When Damon said, _your blood isn't the same; you kept drinking blood; you were dead; you may did become a human again_ - it destroyed the self-confidence of hers.

_"What is your point?" _Now she didn't care about the rest now. She wanted to know the intend of his, which was behind this whole talk. Was it too much to ask since she has got everything, but not the thing she came for?

_"What would be my point in it?"_

_"You asked if I can come around to talk and so here I am, standing in front of you and not getting to know what the whole conversation leads to."_

He cleared his throat.

_"I want you to forget that this happened." _It was quiet and quick. And she got what she wanted, didn't she?

_"Damon.." _She inclined her head and crinkled her eyes, trying to stop the tears falling. _"Please, don't do that. There's a lot of different ways to.. deal, to deal with everything. I don't want to forget it. I have never wanted to. You said you trust me, you said you can't lose me and you said you love me. You said it's real for you and so did I. You believed me and this is how you want to show me your bill?"_

He bit his lip. The voices in her head were telling her that he got nervous. But she didn't want to listen to them, she just wanted to make them go away and leave her with Damon themselves. She wanted him to feel this too, to feel what he felt before the whole mess has started. She wanted the world to stop just for them, just for a while.

_"That's not a bill, Elena." _He was still keeping his voice in one of those dark tones - dark and quiet. The confusing part of it was that she didn't even know if he wants to scare her or make her cry. _"It's nothing, but keeping you alive and away from the world that wasn't made for you."_

_"Neither for you."_

The stressful quietness fell on them again.

_"You shouldn't be so sure." _He said sarcastic.

_"But I am." _It seemed like her confidence was back. _"And I'm not sorry. I know you. Guess that even better than your own, biological brother. Isn't it sad that you let people see you as a monster? Face it, Damon. You're just a human - the same human like me, but the thing that differ us is you wear the mask of a beast and accustom with it too much. That much that you become what it is, that much you kill innocent people and make the others see it."_

_"Maybe the thing that differ us isn't any mask, but you, whom keeps believe that I can't be this monster?" _Damon was still on with his sarcastic mood and Elena had no idea of what was better - punching him in his face or crying to Lord for some pain relief. _"Get. It. Don't make it harder for you and for me, and just get it. I'm in my world and you're in yours. If you gets in the world, which you don't belong to too much like you once did, you'll end up dead again. And there will be no more cure to save you from the blood lust, the bumped up feelings, cravings and all of the rest things on the list."_

The girl just grit her's teeth and looked at him with prevalence in her eyes, even if she doesn't have it in her moves.

_"I wanna talk with Stefan."_

_"He's out." _He said, not letting himself to look anywhere else than at Elena. His gaze seemed to be attached to her right at the moment. _"And said that I should take care of it."_

_"I can wait. And so can you since you have an eternity." _She smiled arrogant.

_"Of course, miss Gilbert." _He answered with the same smile, sitting on the couch in front of her armchair, which she decided to take.


End file.
